Best Served Cold
by unhappytidings
Summary: Thane Krios' story was supposed to end in the bed at Huerta Memorial Hospital. The Illusive Man has bigger plans for him. In an effort to destroy the one woman in the way of all of his plans, he'll rebuild Thane to be the assassin as he once was, with no memory of Shepard or his time on the Normandy. Can Thane be awoken from his battlesleep before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Best Served Cold

Disclaimer- I don't own or claim to own any the characters, places, or major events that are seen in Mass Effect 1, 2, or 3. Those are owned by Bioware and all the lovely minds there.

AN: It has been quite a while since I've written fanfiction. This plot bunny has been something I've been thinking about for quite a while, as a solution for the inevitable death of my favourite character. This chapter is here to set the plot for the future chapters, which will primarily from Thane's perspective.

* * *

><p><em>Fingers pass over my father's lifeless ones. He is still warm and although it has only been a few minutes since she has moved to close his eyes, it seemed like forever. There was no rush of white coats or gunfire. Little noise was made in the room. There was no coughing anymore. And although Shepard's eyes betrayed her with stray tears, there was no sharp incline of breath or open sobs. Shepard was trying to be strong, even though her fingers shook from weariness.<em>

Kolyat walked Shepard to the door, both sets of eyelids blinking too much. He knew that was a sign. And just as Shepard took the step out into the hallway a surprise overtook him. The redhead turned around in full armor and hugged him hard. They had both lost someone today and that was enough to bring the two of them together. Kolyat felt sorry for the Commander because where he was allowed perfect memory that played out like a vid, Shepard had worn out picture books for memories. Simple places, colors, smells.

The last few moments washed over him, and although his father had spoken often about the Commander and his fears for her, it was out of love that he spent his last breath praying for her. Shepard opened her mouth to say something, but could not. And in the next moment, she was walking away toward the elevators. Kolyat turned his attention back toward his father's room; with the pressure lock from the door closing behind him he was alone yet again.

It was then that Kolyat cried too, staring at the lifeless body of his father. It was a just a body now, he told himself. His soul was beyond the sea. The drell pulled the small leather prayer book out of his jacket pocket and placed it on his father's bandaged chest, the white gauze slightly bloodied from the place where a sword had pierced him.

"_Up! Up!" My little voice rang out, screeching at the happy sight of my ever traveling father, come home. His shoulder is bandaged, but his face is in a wide smile. Strong hands lift me up far over my father's head, sailing me about and making me laugh. Mother's joy rings out somewhere behind me. Father, switches me to the non-bandaged arm, not daring to release me. Not that he could have, for I had attached myself to his shoulder. He asks, "Have you taken care of your mother?" And I nod over and over, looking for acceptance. He rubs my back lightly, as Mother hugs his other arm carefully, the work satchel of his long forgotten behind him on the floor. "My Siha and my Kolyat what more could I need."_

Kolyat slipped out of his solipsism, seeing that he was clutching hard at his father's bandage. He looked up at the wall and shook his head as if to try and jolt himself awake. The drell took a deep breath and pressed the call button. It was not long before volunteers in black, white, and yellow jumpsuits came and wheeled the body away. His body was to be made to ashes and spread across the sea. The urn was going to arrive in a few days, the asari doctor explained after offering her sympathies. Ceremonies had been paid already and the doctor instructed Kolyat to get home. Kolyat gathered up his father's prayer book seemingly having been dropped and forgotten by the volunteers. It was a great deal of time before Kolyat made it back to his apartment. And it was an even greater amount of time longer than that that the 'volunteers' who had taken his father's body were discovered to be Cerberus.

* * *

><p>The Illusive Man tipped his cigarette into the tray, before deciding to blot it out entirely, the ashes cooling as he crushed the filter into the tray. At the sound of the com becoming active, he sat a little straighter. "It has been one month. Are you trying my patience?" He asked, obviously irritated. The scientist in the hologram cleared his throat, but the Illusive Man didn't turn around, opting instead to stare into the dying star.<p>

The information that the scientist offered immediately uploaded to the Illusive Man's chair, while that scientist spoke about how the subject would wake in a day now. The biotics in his eyes twitched slightly as he noticed the progression of the project. Subject was physically perfected. He was given new drell lungs and complete tissue rehabilitation. Breathing tests were coming back normal. It was the mental profile that the scientist and his crew were having issues with.

Religion was left intact as that was a certain personality fragment that would deconstruct the drell if left without. The chain containing his religion was assembled too closely to the strand that made him such a deadly assassin. There was little error in the process. The report detailed every memory that had to be removed, or suppressed. And the cortex could only take so much.

Scientists warned of the likelihood of Thane regaining his memories through hand and sight. But, the likelihood was low. It was most likely that if Thane were to remember something of his memory, it would take so long for his solipism to fix itself, he would have already done the deed, as the compact would override any slight feeling he might have. For the most part, they had successfully wiped Thane's past two years away.

"He's ready." The Illusive Man offered callously, smirking to himself. There was silence for a moment and he was wondering if his scientist would be foolish enough to disagree, but when he did not speak, the Illusive Man was impressed. "You will wake him and release him by Afterlife with the contract in his pocket." He dismissed the scientist and picked up his glass of brandy.

He closed his eyes, relaxed to see things coming to fruition. So much was needed to secure humanity on the top of the chain after everything was said and done. Shepard had lost her usefulness to him long ago. Ever since she had secured the the Reaper for him, she had become a problem. She was a figurehead for the galaxy united. And that was something humanity didn't need. They didn't need to be placed on a lower level like asaris or drell.

Humanity was meant to rule, to shine like the bright star it was before discovering mass effect cores. Humanity was the only species that could stand on its own. The hanar were little more than jellyfish. Krogan, just reinforced toads. They were nothing to humanity, who brought themselves up from the primordial stew. The other species had their uses, but in the end, humans were head and shoulders above the rest. Krios was a remarkable assassin and his proximity to Shepard would be her weakness.

Without his memory of her, he would have no problem eliminating her when her usefulness expired. There was a certain sort of poetic justice to be had. Shepard, a woman who stands for all across the galaxy against the reapers, to be murdered by the alien she trusted most.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you very much to my beta reader Askeebe for her support and mad editing skills. I don't think I would have gotten the ball rolling without her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Served Cold**

This chapter was so much easier to write. We're jumping right into where Thane wakes up and I personally think it was difficult for me to read over. Next chapter is already in the works. It'll probably be from Kasumi or Kolyat's perspective with the chapter ending with Thane. Please review! It gives me enthusiasm to finish the next chapter.

* * *

><p>There was an uncomfortable jabbing in his back, perhaps a bottle or something from the trash. Thane forced his dark eyes open and they became wide instantly. There was a batarian hanging over him. "Take from you!" The thief screeched, moving his hands toward the seemingly new leathers on his person. It was only a moment before the drell had grabbed him from his shoulder blade and easily dislocated his arm switching places with batarian, now standing tall and righting himself, while the thief screamed in pain.<p>

Thane quickly moved from the noisy batarian and down the narrow alley, hearing the constant bass of the nightclub down the way. The alley was darker than that of the bustling street nearby. As the realization of exactly, why, how, or what he was doing on the Citadel settled in, stress which normally triggered a coughing fit, did not. And that only raised more questions.

Thane looked at his hands for a moment and checked his pockets, which contained only an apartment key. As he reached out to inspect the key in better light, his omni-tool triggered with a dull orange glint. Thane could hardly even understand the words slowly scrolling down the screen. It detailed three contracts in total with more to follow. The names made no sense. By the Goddess, nothing made sense. He searched his thoughts.

_I individually broke every single one of the vorchas fingers, saying Irikah's name over and over. Two of the fractures were compound, the bones bloody and sticking out of the thin, grayish skin. He would suffer as I suffered, seeing the blood of my wife, my Siha on the floor of our bedroom, with our son hidden away in the false panel in the closet. The other people responsible were punished too. They were punished and they found fear as I tortured them, their screams not even close to redeeming the tears Kolyat should have never shed. And when the vorcha screamed for death in the dark room at the end of the hall in the abandoned home, I circled around him like prey to be consumed. And when the vorcha could scream no more, I shot him with thermal clips, until the murderer burned up. He was the last on the list. I looked down at the coin in my fingers. Nothing could avenge Irikah's death. Nothing could replace her._

Thane remembered then. He had traveled back to Kahje and took the time to throw Irikah's coin into the sea. He promised to himself that with Irikah gone, he would go wherever this path took him. That was where he remembered being last, so how did he end up here, galaxies away, on the Citadel?

Something was wrong. A wave of fear spilt through his abdomen. He had never once in his life, been unable to recall his memories. How long had he been out? Had someone done this by design? Thane rhythmically felt about his person, curious that he had been bugged or drugged. The only thing he could tell that was different about his person, was a thin, practically invisible sliver down the center of his dark green, muscled chest. The assassin experimentally took a deep breath, expecting a sputter of liquid or a rapid sequence of coughing, of which he had become accustomed. The result was only the deepest breath he had taken since before he married Irikah.

_"You're dying Thane!" Siha shouted at my searching face. "You're dying and you discard the opportunity to have a lung transplant. Why? Do you have nothing to live for? Are you trying to punish yourself? To punish me?" The words stung worse than any wound I had ever had. She couldn't possibly believe that she and Kolyat were not worth living for. "Irikah...please try to understand." She turned away from me, her beautiful eyes, heavy with tears. I hated myself for making her hurt. _

_"Irikah, you and Kolyat are worth more than my life. But, think about the day that I met you. You saved that man you hardly knew. I'm doing that now. I'm an assassin and what if I saved the life of the next person on the list? Aside from my family, I've done so little to bring some light in the world. I'm merely a weapon, the next person may be a scientist that cures the krogan genophage or finds a way to save Rakashana." Irikah groaned, turning around and burying her head into my frills. "My husband...I just can't..." She cried in my arms, rubbing small circles into my shoulder blades. "I love you. I love your soul, but I just hate your sense of heroism sometimes." She said weakly. Even then, I could feel my heart burning for her, just like the day we were married_.

Thane looked down at the contracts on his omni-tool and simply deleted them. He was capable of making the memories of the contracts names and agendas. Garrus Vakarrian. Ex-C-Sec Turian. Target's closest friend. Recommended as first target, as he will get in the way of the main target. Then, Tali Zorah Vas Normandy. A part of the Migrant Fleet's Council. Targets right hand. And Commander Jane Shepard, one of the most decorated soldiers in Alliance history. First human Spectre.

Apparently that was new. The news had mentioned her talking about another Spectre, named Saren. She had defeated him and then after all that, she was destroyed by a passing geth ship. Then why was he needed to murder someone who was already dead? Maybe she didn't stay dead. Still it was the most money he had ever seen on a contract. If he did this, he could send the money to Kolyat, should he ever wish to go to school, or travel. The money would be there long after the sea took him.

But, then there was this seemingly new set of lungs in his chest. Was he just having a good day. Lungs feeling particularly generous. Just as the drell was about to emerge in search of key places the targets might frequent, a quarian passed the alley in deep conversation with a Japanese girl. The suit the quarian wore was very familiar to the dossier he had of her.

"Tali! You heard about Shep throwing a little party right?" The quarian just giggled. "It is all Joker has been talking about for weeks. But, I heard she is having a celebration for his memory as well." The Japanese girl, laughed lightly like she was uncomfortable. "I owe it to them both to go, Tali. But, it'll be hard seeing for myself that he's gone,"

"Yeah, Shepard took it really hard. Or as hard as she can. Which means I haven't seen her cry, but she just has long moments where she stares off into the ceiling, which I think is even sadder than if she cried buckets." Thane processed the information quickly, his keen eye open. Had the target lost a brother or a lover? He felt a strange prickling in his chest at the conversation of a lost comrade. Loss was something he could understand very well. He had spent ten years avenging Irikah's death. And while he did, he had lost Kolyat's childhood too.

A short distance back in the crowd, he feel into the flow, easily. It was not long before the pair led Thane to Shepard's apartment opposite from the shooting range. Tali disappeared inside after few moments of talking and a hug. Then the human turned away from the apartments altogether, disappearing into a flurry of tactical cloaking,

Thane did not bother pursuing her. She wasn't on the list and if he had, it would have been obvious. So he simply continued walking in the same direction, in the loop back toward the arcade. Thane took the digital key code out of his pocket and looked at it more closely. Apparently he had an apartment a few levels down. He had no recollection of a permanent residence, but he could not wonder aimlessly, as Shepard's friends might be around this area. Thane found his way over to the nearest elevator and pressed in the button for the floor.

As the doors slid shut, he heard only the most minute noise like a second pair of feet. Anyone else would have discarded it, but he knew exactly who was in the elevator with him. The same Japanese girl, allowed her cloak to fall away. Thane did not lunge for her. They had several floors, it was better to simply finish her quickly than to fight in this elevator. Perhaps, it was just her unluckiness that put her here.

"Thane Krios!" She said, moving towards him as if to hug him and he stooped her by the shoulder, clamping down hard. She immediately stopped, looking at him confused. "I saw you when I dropped off Tali. They all think, we all thought you were dead." She said, touching his hand where her shoulder was beginning to smart. "Thane you're hurting me." She whined, looking up at him.

Thane released her, shocked. He had never met her in his life, yet they spoke as if he was the prodigal son. She rubbed her shoulder, looking at him, "What's wrong Thane? You look like you don't remember me, then how was that possible?" She searched herself for some sort of answer. And then, in an instant she was jumping up and out of the elevator through the ceiling, with Thane only having the time to clutch at her heel.

She would warn Shepard, she had to be eliminated. Thane turned her ankle and easily broke her foot, pulling hard at her as she screamed in pain, but she had secured a hookshot to the side of the shaft immediately. If he had had a weapon, he would easily shot her from here but she was gone.

He might as well walk right into Shepard's apartment right now and kill her, because his cover was blown. He had no relation to these people, then why was it, he let her get away. That was basically what he had done; failing his mission in the process It was so strange. It was like the human feeling of déjà vu, but he would have recalled a memory of her. Nervous, if not a bit shaken, Thane made it back into someone's apartment. He was pretty sure it was supposed to be his, though like everything else he had no clue where or when he had required it.

Thane looked around the apartment, slowly gathering evidence of his life. It looked like the place had been sweeped. There were no pictures, like someone had started packing up the sentimentals of someone's life. Had someone died here?

Then as Thane rounded the corner, he saw someone who could have only been his son, cleaning a sleek Black Widow with the case open, about to put it in storage. He looked up at Thane, eyes widening at the sight of him, like Thane had returned from the grave.

He had.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers Templar's Creed and Lotte1234.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Served Cold- Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything recognizable. Those characters, plots, places, and universes are owned by Bioware.

AN: I would like to say a 'thank you' to the sweet encouragement I've received by all of those alerts, favorites, and most of all- reviews!

As an authoress, there is no feeling better than getting an email with a new review in it. Each one starts jogging my imagination to bring you all something new and exciting. So please keep reviewing and I'll keep on writing!

* * *

><p>Kolyat froze; the barrel of his father's most revered weapon heavy in his hands. There was no mistaking his father when he saw him, but it was simply the 'how' that stunned him. Cerberus certainly was the answer, but then the question became, 'why?' His father stared back at him, like Kolyat was the ghost, not him. There was something there when he met his father's eyes that made them look slightly wild. Like, all those times he'd spent too long being far from home. Kolyat closed his eyes tightly, then opened them, as if that would solve is momentary lapse into memories. But, alas when he opened them again, his father was still there, looking quite frustrated with himself. Kolyat felt it then, that pull into solipsism. Perhaps, speaking it out loud would explain his confusion to the other drell in the room.<p>

"_My father asks me to remove his breathing mask, so he could be comfortable. Even with my donated blood extending his life a few extra minutes, it is clear father's concern is that Shepard will miss her last opportunity to say goodbye. I can't be jealous. I will have every single memory that my father and I have made together. Humans. Shepard. She only has these moments to hold onto. I go to my father's side and reassure him that his love with come. What else can I say? The shore's tide is at my father's heels and I can only comfort now. Biting back any insecurity I may have had about Shepard's and my father's relationship, I hold onto his hand try to focus on the words, as I read from his prayer book. He catches my fingers, in a slightly frenzy, looking up at me, his eyes drowning in pain and anguish. "Kol…Kol…Sssson." He squeezed my hand as I watched him cough, swallowing back the pain that came from the Kepral's, stealing him to an early grave. "If I am…" All I could do was stare as my father drew in a deep breath. _

_"If Jane doesn't make it, promise me you'll have her read the last page." He looked out the window, seemingly too tired for a moment. I thought he was finished then, the fight over. But, he gasped in air and he looked back at me, watching me nod in understanding. It was then that Shepard came in, her other team mates refrained from entering. She seemed to recognize me immediately, but I reintroduced myself to her, to be sure. There was no mistaking her. Jane Shepard was literally on every news cast in the Citadel, on the top of every hour, there was gossips, tributes, and half-truths about the hero back from the dead. She wore jet black armor, the N7 red stripe emblazoned with honor down her right side. You tell me again, the pain making you delirious that there is something that you must do. You speak to her. Apologize about disappointing her. And then you pray for her. I get her to join in. She reads the last page to you. But, you've already gone. Your eyes open, but unseeing at the long arm of the Citadel far above us. Shepard closes your eyes for you and stands with you for a while. She says her goodbye." _

Thane begins pacing from one side of the bedroom to the door to the bathroom. He is unsettled. Kolyat was certain he had never seen his father so beside himself before. His father was always the definition for tranquility. "Father?" The son asked, his eyes nictiliating as he watched the movement his father made. "What do you remember?" He asked slowly, not sure of what sort of reply he should expect.

Thane paused for a moment, looking out the window of the narrow apartment, to the industrial lights of blocks down below. "Kolyat. What are you doing here? Why have you followed me? I made steps long ago, to keep you from following this path; to keep you from harm's way. Your Aunt Irma must be worried sick. Did you even let her know?" He asked, not turning from the window to look at his son. His hands clasped behind his back as he spoke.

Kolyat knitted his scaled brow ridge together in complete confusion. Did his father really think he had just run away from home? "Aunt Irma knows exactly where I've been. Just talked to her last week. Are you okay Father?" Thane looked down at light armor, made of mostly leather. He was silent for a long moment.

"Where did you get that rifle Kolyat?" He asked, his voice decidedly lower than normal. It held the same disappointment that he had heard before when Shepard had stopped him from assassinating that dignitary. Kolyat, looked hard at his father's back, starting to become frustrated with the obvious turn of conversation. Did he really think that he had turned to a life of crime? Did he really not recognize his rifle when he saw it?

Now slightly worried, Kolyat looked around the room, for anything with Shepard on it. Perhaps seeing her or something of hers would awaken him. He was out of luck. "Father, this is your rifle. Gifted to you by a friend. I work for C-Sec remember?" Thane turned around to look at his son then, clicking irritably with his tongue, which he had only heard from his father once before. The night he departed, after Mother was buried. The click was something he hadn't heard since he had left Kahje. Drell used it the nonverbal noise as a sign of irritation. It was a disrespectful noise. This was about the time, Kolyat was starting to really think it wise to call Shepard. If there was anyone to help his father, it'd be her.

"No, I don't. Because the last time I saw you, you were much smaller, living with your aunt on Kahje. And the last time you saw me, was apparently at the time of my death. Saying prayers for a woman I don't even remember meeting. Are you certain, you would like to be my son right now? My son would never leave Kahje to find me. And no matter how good those markings are, I would never forget the last time I saw my son." Thane said, looking darkly at Kolyat, who suddenly felt slightly nervous. "Father, you can't be serious. I AM your son. I can recall whatever memory you need for me to prove myself. But, someone has clearly stolen your memories from you." Kolyat dropped the sniper rifle into its carrier carefully and started to close the case, but a glint of silver caught his eye. It was an engraving. TK- _Thank you for saving me back at the Omega 4 Relay. I wouldn't have made it without you. –KG_

* * *

><p>Kasumi limped toward Shepard's borrowed penthouse apartment on the Citadel. She was feeling utterly grateful for the adrenaline racing through her that momentarily staved off her blinding pain until she could get to safety. The thief retraced her memory to try and explain to herself exactly what happened in that elevator. Thane was dead. But, he apparently was not dead enough to be able to cause her bodily damage. That on its' own needed to be squared with. Did Shepard know? Certainly she couldn't. Kasumi overrode the electronic lock to her friend's apartment. It would waste too much time to get Shep to the door, before she passed out in pain.<p>

The living room was dark, save for the taxis and other such transits speeding by below. The kitchen was dark and Kasumi hoped upon hope that she did not have to climb the stairs to find Shep. She didn't. The red-haired Commander was asleep, with a half empty bottle of wine next to her on the sofa. The soft glow of private messages from Thane on the television, went through a repeat cycle. Kasumi wasn't sure if it was the pain to her broken foot coming back, or the empathy she felt for Shepard who was now in a very similar situation as she was for Keiji. But. Keiji was not walking around breaking his friend's foot.

Sitting unceremoniously on the computer chair, next to the sleeping terminal, Kasumi called out as calmly as possible to her former commander. "Shep…hey, uh…SHEPARD!" Vibrant eyes the color of Thane's scales shot open and reached for a concealed weapon, probably hidden under the couch from where she was reaching when she stopped mid-grab. "Kasumi? What on Earth are you doing here?" Thane's gravelly voice, started his message over again, talking about how he was certain this message wouldn't be received, before Shepard turned off the screen completely and voice activated the lights, immediately shielding her eyes from the extraordinary amount of pain coursing through her temple right now.

Shepard stood walking to her side, as she watched Kasumi bite back pain as the heel of her foot dragged across the floor in an effort to find a way to make it hurt less. "Kasumi? What happened?" The smaller woman merely shook off the question, looking up at her. "Set my foot first; ask questions later." Shepard looked down at the foot in question wondering just how far Kasumi had walked like this. With nimble hands, Shepard set the bone, having had the great pleasure of doing this a couple times before. With a shrill scream Kasumi's foot was set and the thief was reaching for a trashcan to vomit in. Shepard obliged with the slightest downturn of lips, trying not be disgusted by it.

The Commander wasted no time in lifting her slight friend to the nearest bedroom, laying her on the bed with a trash close by and elevating her foot with two pillows. The movement was followed shortly by a cool glass of water and two packs of omnigel applied directly to her foot. That seemed to soothe Shepard's friend a great deal, to the point where she might doze off. "You need to tell me who did this, Kasumi." She asked, trying clearly to not sound so military and more personal.

Shepard raked her fingers through her ginger bangs as she waited trying not to launch herself in full on solo mission mode. "Kasumi?" She waved her fingers in front of her face, trying to get the girl's attention, but just as she passed out, the only word she could make out was, "Th…Krios."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is dedicated to those who wrote some truly wonderful things about chapter two! A big thank you to Kristin, Askeebe, Templar's Creed, Kassy22, and Zet Sway. It reviews like yours that truly keep me writing this fic. 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't owe anything that is recognizable. All characters, planets, and situations are owned by Bioware and all the lovely and creative minds there.

AN: Thank you so much for reading on to this point. It has been lovely writing this chapter. Actually, it has been sitting on my laptop for the last two days because I couldn't find the time to actually upload it. This is the longest chapter yet. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. No one is an island.

* * *

><p><strong>Best Served Cold- Chapter 4<strong>

Shepard let the edges of her line of vision blur as she stared blankly at her private terminal. The glowing artificial light burned heavy into her sight, as her hand stayed pressed to the cooling coffee cup. Currently four new messages sat at the top of her personal messages. One was the reply she had received after sending for Dr. Chakwas, who was up late doing data collections for the Crucible.

"_Commander. I'll be there as soon as humanly, or turianly possible. Garrus more than agreed to escort me to your apartment, he insisted. Not sure how Goto was even caught, but we'll be there within the hour."_

Shepard couldn't really process the news that Garrus would be escorting Chakwas. The Commander allowed herself a quick rub to the bridge of her nose. Garrus would know the second he walked in. Or at least he would know that Shepard knew. The only person who could catch a thief like Kasumi was another thief or an assassin. _A very talented assassin._ A shiver passed down Shepard's spine, which brought her eyes to the next message on the list. An unread message from Kolyat Krios.

The name made all the sense in the world and none at all. It was unmistakable evidence that what she had heard from Kasumi as she passed out was 'Krios.' But, then that also made a case for Thane to be alive. And that, that news was…even her mind couldn't search and place a proper word. Panic set in now. It started subtly. Shepard cracked her knuckles and pushed her cup away from her. The woman tried to take in a deep breath, but found she couldn't. The puncture in her heart the day she closed Thane's eyes, felt like the puncture in her oxygen feed. Horrible and inevitable.

Jane was never ready to say goodbye to the only man she had ever truly loved. Shepard hadn't realized her eyes had closed, or that she was clutching the edge of the desk, gasping for air. Her eyes flew open wildly out of fear, the edges of her sight hazy from the lack of oxygen. She had feared to see the inside of her suit, like she had in those last moments before death took her. Or perhaps she had expected to see the boy who had died on that shuttle in Canada. That boy who haunted her sleep every night. But, instead there was Garrus Vakarian, taking her up by the shoulders and shaking her lightly. Shouting "BREATHE SHEPARD! Spirits! If you pass out, so help me." And Shepard, found the gusto to obey, letting out a hoarse apology and a heavy breath. "What are YOU doing?" Her old friend asked, obviously worried. Mandibles curling in anxiously.

This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Shepard was not even remotely interested in trying to say a single word about this entire scenario to Garrus, mostly because if there was anyone in this world to criticize Shepard it would be this turian in front of her. It was rather clear though, as her breathing slowed and Dr. Chakwas came into view just out of her blurred vision, that she was very much unable to avoid offering some explanation. She started the simplest explanation that would get Chakwas in the other room examining Kasumi. "As far as I can tell, Kasumi was attacked by someone. Someone with skill, obviously. When I set her ankle, it was clear someone had grabbed at it from below and broken it. If this someone had the hindsight to break her foot, but didn't have enough strength, or interest perhaps, to drag her back in then I have few on the list who would do such a thing." Chakwas raised an eyebrow and blinked her eyes a little too much, before she excused herself to find said victim.

Garrus watched as Chakwas left the room, turning his eyes back to his Commander just as quickly. Shepard looked at the window open on her terminal, memorizing the names and titles on the unopened messages closely, as if committing them to memory. She'd have to read them after dealing with Garrus. Kolyat's header was a clear warning sign, "I need to stop by." Tali's was a slightly less ominous and straight forward, "I think I'm being followed." And last, but not least, was Liara. "It's time." All three of these issues needed to be solved without Garrus looking over her shoulder.

Trying to find a reason to move around, Shepard took her coffee cup to the sink, realizing she'd only taken two sips before it got cold. Garrus followed her. "Who do you think it is? What's the motive?" He asked, leaning on the tiled island, elbows first. He sounded like true C-Sec there, coming out of Garrus' mouth. And if Shepard was in a more reminiscent state, she would have teased him about way back when. Instead, she raked her fingers through her bright red hair, always trying to get it to lay flatter on the top of her head. There was no real time, or reason to beat around the bush, she figured, since her own comfort on the situation was already too compromised.

"Garrus. That broken foot was strategically broken. Like the person inflicting it was trying to decide whether or not he should let her get away. Kasumi, didn't say much to me before she passed out, but she did say Thane's last name." Garrus looked at Shepard long and hard, before straightening up, like he couldn't decide how to respond to that. Somehow Shepard found the way to continue, even with Garrus blank expression. She moved her coffee cup under the spigot, filling it with water, before hoisting herself up to sit on the counter. "So logically, this is as much as I've got. There's a Thane clone out there, like a Shep clone, but worse. Who is out to kill all of us, but Kasumi was let go to deliver the message to me." Garrus hummed, as if marking that as option one. "Clone Thane. Go on."

Shepard laced her hands together on her lap, trying to reasonably think things through. "Or she could have meant Krios, as in Thane's son. He could have snapped, gone rogue, and just wasn't fast enough to catch Kasumi. And is now somehow on a vengeance streak for me friends. Seeing as I have an unread message in my terminal from him saying he needs to see me, and one from Tali saying she feels like she being…" Shepard's mind finally clicked with the possibility of a cloned assassin out to destroy her friends. "We need to warn Tali." It seemed like Garrus' mind was made up before Shepard's was. "Omni-message her. I'll go and pick her up."

Shepard shook her head, already disliking the idea of sending Garrus anywhere. Shepard naturally wanted to leave at this moment, to try and find Tali on her own. No one else would have to get hurt. But, Garrus wouldn't even consider Shepard going solo as an option. Not when it was proven, quite boisterously, not so very long ago that Garrus was the best shot on the Citadel.

Shepard hopped off the counter, holding a hand up to Garrus' demand. "Hold it. I got a message from her. Shepard said, realizing she'd never really have the opportunity to read or handle these answers on her own. Garrus was hot on her tail as she rounded the corner, when Dr. Chakwas called from the other room, exclaiming that Kasumi was awake. Shepard gave the turian a pointed look as she sat once more at her desk. And Garrus gave her a scowl right back when he walked right back out to go and greet Kasumi.

Fingers were quick and before she knew it, she had opened the link to Tali's message. Shepard allowed herself to feel the cool fear that slipped through her as she read the short message.

"_Shepard, went to visit the Quarian market district down on one of the lower levels today. I was planning to pick up a package or two of the cheap noodles I used to eat out on my pilgrimage. Old habits and such. It was strange. People really started recognizing me. One of the young girls even asked me about you. Anyway, that's not why I'm messaging. You know that feeling you get when something is staring you down. I had that, but from behind. Feeling a bit weird, and distinctly unarmed I headed to the nearest C-Sec office. Krios was the nameplate on the front desk. You won't believe this, but Kolyat is a C-Sec officer now! Anyway, he was being a bit shifty on the details, but he basically detained me, 'for my own protection' at C-Sec until you can come get me. So uh, come get me? Sorry about all the trouble, Shepard. –Tali"_

Shepard wasn't entirely sure she felt better or worse after reading the letter. It made her feel better knowing that Kolyat was watching out for her, but didn't that make them both sitting ducks to Clone Thane wondering around. And if it was Clone Thane that she was dealing with, then there was no way he would not have taken the shot. Likewise, there was no way he wouldn't have killed Kasumi if that was the game. At least, if there was anything to be learned about Clone Shepard it was exactly how ruthless she was. Maybe it was a new Thane, just waking up. The possibilities were enough to set her up with weeks of stress. So without much thought, she opened the first letter from Kolyat since he'd sent her the old videos of his dad. The videos she'd fallen asleep to every night of the last week.

"_Shepard, I'm not even very sure where to start. I am absolutely awash with memories right now and it is not making it easy to write this. I'm at his old apartment. I had just finished packing up his weapons set, when he walks in and..Shepard. My father, as in my father, not a spirit, or any vision walks into the apartment. He asks me why I'm here. He doesn't seem to have an clue that he died a month ago. Or that he ever saw me on the Citadel. He doesn't seem to know you either. I'm not sure how to explain entirely, but I noticed a laser-like scar on his chest. Not that that seemed to stop him. He was just very upset that I had left Kahje and seemed confused. The most worrisome thing was that he hardly even recognized me. He actually questions whether I was his son at all. Then he just leaves. Walks out the door like he is haunted by something. He took one of his older model rifles with him. I couldn't really stop him. Besides letting Bailey know, it's not as if you plan for what to say as your father wakes up from being dead, questions your identity, and walks out half way through a conversation. Drell memories are not so easily erased. I feel like if we can get a hold of him. Talk sense into him, he might be able to be stopped. But, Shepard. My father looked like he always had when he sent me messages as I grew up. After mother went to the Sea. My father is dangerous Shepard. And whatever happened. If it was Cerberus, they're after you. My father is the best weapon I know of. Come down to C-Sec when you get a chance. –Krios"_

Shepard wanted to run. Suddenly she very much just wanted to run away and disappear. War be damned, Shepard just felt exhausted. What kind of sick joke was this? What kind of monster reanimated a corpse of a man who had a son, a lover, and a purpose. And then removed the memories that were most important to that same man? Shepard had no doubt it was the Illusive Man. He had been trying to off her pretty consistently since they had parted ways. Sure, she had received some intel on what the human reaper could unlock, even against her own judgment. But, since then communications between her and Jack were anything but civil. With short replies to Tali and Kolyat, explaining her haste sent out, that then left the last unread message finally opened on her terminal.

Liara only left two sentences on the Commanders screen.

_Shepard-_

_Special project is as close to complete as it ever will be. All systems are a go and all we need is the Commander to set it in motion on Earth._

_-T'Soni_

Shepard cracked her neck. It was time to finish her little shore leave and get back to the big picture. She would have to get this thing with Kolyat secured and leave it unfinished. And there was nothing more irksome than unfinished business.

Out of her reveries and into the frying pan, Dr. Chakwas came in, resting her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Kasumi wants to explain things to you, Commander. Garrus is getting his ear talked off." Shepard blinked a bit at the words coming from the doctor's mouth as if she didn't recognize what she was saying straight away. But, her legs moved upward anyway, feeling like jelly as she marched her way into the bedroom on the ground floor of the apartment. Kasumi was indeed awake, the medicine administered to her took away a bit of the sparkle in her eyes and she was a bit paler than normal. Her foot was now in a semi-permanent splint. It would be on her foot for a week at most. The medicine was an advanced form of medigel after all. It strengthened bones in a manner of hours, where it used to be months.

Before the Commander even had the opportunity to really look her friend over, Kasumi was starting in on her story. "Shepard, it was THANE! Couldn't have been anyone else. I was walking down the street with Tali who was debating whether she wanted to stop by tomorrow or tonight, when she decided she'd go do some shopping. We parted ways, but even then I knew I was being followed. I didn't say anything to Tali, so as not to cause any alarm. She has a horrible poker face, as you know. So, I go into cloaking. I figure I've lost the guy. Figure it's just some Cerberus scouts over their head. And then, there he is. I ended up in an elevator with him. He goes crazy. Doesn't have a clue who I am. He lashed out at me and I make an escape out of the elevator ceiling, with a hookshot. I look down at him. He's caught my foot. I'm done for. He breaks my foot and I'm certain he's going to whip me back in and do me in. But, instead he just stares at me. He just lets me go. Shepard. He's dead. Now he alive. But, he is nothing like the neighbor next room over, like used to know. He isn't as eloquent. The only thing I can't understand is why he let me go. Unless he is trying to remember. In which case, why did he break my foot?!" Kasumi said almost entirely too fast and all in one breath. She leaned over and sipped her water through one of Tali's emergency induction ports. Garrus was pacing, wearing a hole in the carpet next to the closet.

What was she supposed to do now? Shepard sat on the side of the bed Kasumi wasn't occupying. Rubbing her forehead with irritation she looked over at her Kasumi, who was waiting anxiously for a reply. For an answer. People always wanted answers. Orders. That was all they ever wanted from Shepard. "Got two messages. One from Thane's son. He also ran into Thane. Thinks there is something wrong with him. He doesn't think he is a clone, because there are obvious memories missing from him and attached. Then, I got a note from Tali saying she feels like she is being watched. She ended up walking into a C-Sec building and being detained. I'm planning to go and get her in a few minutes." Looking from one woman to the other tiredly, she turned her attention to Garrus.

"Garrus, you have to get Chakwas and Kasumi back to the ship. I'm going to go and get Tali and head back too." Before Garrus could complain, she stood and crossed her arms, feeling suddenly underdressed in her jeans and a shirt. The armor she wore helped her separate orders from feelings. And right now she needed a lot let feelings. "Whatever threat Thane is becoming, we don't have the time. The Crucible is ready and we're needed on the Normandy."

Without another word, even with protests as her back, Shepard found herself walking automatically upstairs to her armor, needing a little more protection from the world outside.

* * *

><p>AN- This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed my last chapter. Thank you so much for keeping me dedicated to this trip with Thane and Shepard. The next chapter will be from Thane's perspective. I'm very excited about what's next.<p>

Thank you so much for your kind words Askeebe, Templar's Creed, and Kassy22!


End file.
